Home Castle
Home Castle is the first level in the game Castle Crashers. Walkthrough After the brief intro, wander around the Barracks and talk to its various inhabitants to learn some basic controls. The player can also obtain three gold coins on the floor, and a free Health Potion (provided there isn't any in the inventory) from the second furthest left person that can be talked to, which is a person with a backpack. Once the player is prepared, they can go to the next area by going up the stairs. Follow the King's frantic pointing to the right and head down the long set of stairs. At the base, there will be a face off against multiple Barbarians. After hacking through the enemies and up the next set of stairs, a short video clip of the Princesses being snatched is shown. Follow the stairs up and take out all the Barbarians that are attacking the castle. Proceed to the right once they have been cleared out. Use XXYY juggling to clear this level in under a minute, even with minimal strength. * Wave 1: 3 Barbarians. * Wave 2: 3 Barbarians. After completing those 2 waves, you can see the Princesses being kidnapped by the Barbarians within a cutscene. * Wave 3: 3 Barbarians. A cannon will be fired in the background and 3 Barbarians will emerge from within a wooden cage. * Wave 4: 4 Barbarians. 2 Barbarians will come from the entrance leading to the Castle Keep level. 2 other Barbarians will come from the left. After killing those other 2 waves, move over to Castle Keep, which is to the right. Ending the level. Animal Orbs mrbuddy.png * Mr. Buddy - Return to this level after acquiring the Shovel. In the Barracks, sometimes called the party room, there is an "X" on the far left side. Digging here will unlock the Animal Orb. Mr. Buddy helps you dig faster. Weapons * Pitchfork - This weapon is found in the haystack in the very first screen of the level, disguised as part of the scenery. Used in the weapon trading trick along with the Wrench in the Tall Grass Field level and the Half Sword in the Industrial Castle level. * Carrot - Return to this level after acquiring the Shovel. You can find this weapon buried in the ground in front of the last burning hut on the second screen. * Barbarian Ax - Can be dropped by the Barbarians. Good chance for it to drop, too. Notes * The achievement/trophy Conscientious Objector is a part of this level. This level cannot be done alone without attacking the enemies. You'll need another player to attack the enemies for you. Soundtrack Trivia * If the player goes back into the starting room after the cutscene with the Evil Wizard, and then come back out, the King won't be there. * When all the Gray Knights leave to battle, there will be one Gray Knight left sitting at the table, if one watches closely, one can see him as he disappears under the table. * The music played while in Home Castle is Mudholes by Will Stamper. * The two Barbarians coming from Castle Keep to fight the player in the last wave of enemies could be fighting Gray Knights in Castle Keep. See also * Final Battle * Barracks Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations